


Brain Whispers

by Splat_Dragon



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Challenges, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Waterboarding, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: Challenges between TheDoodleNoodle_Wa and myself!Anywhere from Word Count Challenges to Prompts!
Kudos: 11





	1. Table of Contents

  1. This
  2. 200 Words - Waterboarding; **CW: Implied Torture** (Whumpees: Dutch, Arthur. Whumper: Colm)




	2. 200 Words - Waterboarding

### 200 Words - Waterboarding

"Colm! Colm please! See sense!" Dutch was no begger, but Arthur was bloody, and his face was sunken in, and he was staring at him as though he didn't know him and he feared that, if they hit him one more time, he'd never rise again.

"Sense?" Colm laughed, blue eyes cracked as he ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, "Ain't you one to talk? Right Arthur?" he crooned, then shoved Arthur, the men holding his arms moving to drag him over to a barrel that sloshed as they slammed him into it and oh no Colm wouldn't—

—but, Dutch knew, he would.

"Aww," Colm grinned as Arthur's head lolled, struggling to keep it upright, "sooomebodyyy's sleeepyyy," he singsonged, and Dutch had a nasty feeling in his stomach, trying to meet Arthur's gaze, to reassure him,

"What do you think, Dutch? Should we wake him up a little?" and Dutch snarled, 

"Colm!"

But then they were shoving Arthur's head towards the water as though in slow motion and his heart leaped into his throat, "I'll tell you! Colm, I'll talk!" 

And Colm grinned at him, shrugged helplessly, "Sorry Dutch. That offer ended two minutes ago." 

Arthur's head breached the water. 


End file.
